Tu eres mi hogar
by faberry95
Summary: Rachel regresa después de tres años lejos de su hermana ya que tiene vacaciones por un año pero lo que no sabe es que puede conocer al amor de su vida y quien se convierta en su hogar (Mini-Fic) Advertencia: G!P Rachel.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola! se que ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que actualice y les pido perdón, pero ¡he vuelto! y les prometo que no los dejare más, el próximo capitulo de "El amor de mi vida" lo publicaré el viernes pero mientras les dejo este pequeño One-Shot de mi pareja favorita Faberry y g!P Rachel, quisiera saber si quieren que la continúe o la deje así, ustedes mandan XD**_

_**Espero sus reviews, favoritos y follows... los quiero un montón y nos vemos el viernes :D**_

_**Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen, pero la historia es de mi propiedad.**_

* * *

_**Tú eres mi hogar**_

Rachel regresaba de la guerra. Tres años atrás, luego de la muerte de sus padres, con tan solo 18 años, había decidido alistarse en las fuerzas armadas de Estados Unidos y así poder servir a su país. Su hermana mayor, Santana era una abogada exitosa, y estaba muy orgullosa de su hermana pequeña con la cual se llevaba por cuatro años de diferencia.

"Enana, como te he extrañado" decía Santana abrazando a su hermana quien vestía el uniforme militar y una gorra.

"Yo también Tana, pero ya no me digas enana, ya estoy grande" se quejaba haciendo un adorable puchero.

"Jajaja, oh es cierto, la Sargento Berry López ya no es una niña" la molestaba su hermana picándole los costados.

"Jajaja, no tienes remedio ¿y dónde está tu esposa?, ¿y los niños?" le preguntó buscando con la mirada a los pequeños hijos de su hermana.

Rachel no los conocía ya que los gemelos habían nacido un año después de que esta se había ido al ejército, a Brittany tampoco la conocía, solo la había visto en fotos que le mandaba su hermana junto a algunas cartas en donde le contaba sobre su vida.

"Britt se quedó con ellos en la casa, su hermana menor ha salido del instituto y se ha venido a estudiar a la universidad de Lima así que se quedará en nuestra casa, así que decidieron esperarnos allí" dijo dando leves palmadas a su hermana invitándola a avanzar "y… ¿Cuándo debes volver?" le preguntó con un poco de tristeza, ya que sabía que seguramente debería volver en poco tiempo.

"Me han dado un año de vacaciones, así que por el momento no te preocupes que pienso aprovechar al máximo el tiempo con mis sobrinos y mi hermana" la abrazó aunque era más baja que Santana.

Las chicas se encaminaron a la camioneta de la mayor, echaron el equipaje de la menor y se montaron en esta para emprender su camino.

Santana y Rachel Berry López, dos hermanas muy unidas, hijas de Hiram Berry y Marisol López, desde pequeñas siempre fueron niñas revoltosas y coquetas con las demás niñas. Las chicas nacieron con una extraña condición llamada intersexualidad, es decir, ambas tenían órganos reproductores masculinos, pero seguían siendo mujeres. Esta condición no las perjudicó para nada, en Lima la gente era muy abierta de mente y a las chicas parecía gustarle la condición de las hermanas ya que andaban detrás de ellas como las abejas a la miel.

Sus padres fallecieron en un accidente aéreo cuando ellas tenían 22 y 18 años, Santana estaba en su último año de derecho mientras que Rachel acababa de salir del instituto para luego decidir que quería enlistarse y defender a su país. Fue una decisión muy dura para ambas pero Santana aceptó la elección de su pequeña hermana, deseándole la mejor de las suertes.

Y aquí estaban tres años después, Santana convertida en una de las mejores abogadas de Lima y el país, casada con Brittany Pierce, a quien conoció una vez que había ido a un gimnasio en donde trabajaba la rubia, y con dos hermoso hijos, Sebastián y Melissa ambos de tan solo 2 añitos mientras que Rachel había ascendido de Cabo a Sargento I y estaba a cargo del "escuadrón lightning" el cual se ocupaba de la zona terrestre.

"Hemos llegado mi Sargento" dijo apagando el motor del auto y molestando a la menor.

"No es necesario que me llames así Santana, durante este año solo seré tu hermana" le dijo con una sonrisa.

"No sabes cómo te he extrañado Hobbit, pero aprovecharemos este año al máximo" se bajaron de la camioneta, la menor tomó sus cosas mientras Santana abría la puerta de su casa "Ya llegamos" avisó para que su esposa supiera.

"Qué bueno cariño" Brittany aparecía y le daba un tierno beso a su esposa.

"Mi amor, te presento a mi hermana, Rachel" le dijo a su esposa "Rachel, ellas es Brittany, mi esposa" las presentó.

"Mucho gusto Brittany" dijo tendiéndole la mano pero lo que hizo la rubia la sorprendió.

"Santy siempre me hablaba de ti, está muy orgullosa de lo que has logrado" dijo abrazándola "Bienvenida a tu casa" le dijo haciendo que la morena entrara en confianza.

"¿Quieres conocer a tus sobrinos?" le preguntó su hermana recibiendo una afirmación inmediata mientras las tres se adentraban a la casa llegando al living en donde una hermosa rubia, según Rachel, se encontraba jugando con dos pequeños morenos de hermoso ojos azules "Ellos son Sebastián y Melissa Berry Pierce, tus sobrinos" se los presentó la mayor haciendo que Quinn girara para quedar prendada de unos hermoso ojos marrones. Examinó atentamente el cuerpo de la morena más pequeña, la cual se veía totalmente sexy, con la uniforme el cual dejaba en claro el muy buen estado físico de esta.

"Son hermosos" se refería tanto a los gemelos como a los ojos de aquella rubia que se encontraba hincada a un lado de ellos.

"Rachel, ella es Quinn, mi hermana" la presentó Brittany mientras ella y su esposa observaban a ambas chicas con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Mucho gusto señorita" Rachel tendiéndole la mano a la rubia quien la tomó enseguida sintiendo como una pequeña corriente pasaba por sus cuerpos.

"El gusto es mío" ambas se sonrieron.

"Bueno, será mejor que te enseñe cual será tu habitación, no creo que quieras seguir cargando ese bolso que está bastante pesado" le dijo cortando el momento de las chicas.

"Eh… en realidad no está pesado, pero me gustaría darme una ducha y cambiarme de ropa" dijo un poco avergonzada.

"¿Tienes ropa?" le preguntó la mayor.

"Bueno, no digamos que tengo mucha, pero para cambiarme hasta que salga a comprar algo más, es que en el "refugio" solo ocupábamos la ropa de combate o el uniforme" explicó mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

"Está bien, saldremos después del almuerzo a comprarte ropa" le dijo su hermana y ambas subieron hacia las habitaciones"

"Rachel es muy linda ¿no crees?" Brittany se había dado cuenta de las miradas entre las chicas y quería sacarle un poco de información.

"Uhm" asintió la rubia ocupándose de sus sobrinos.

"Y en ese traje se ve simplemente deliciosa" la seguía molestando mientras veía como su hermana fruncía su ceño pero no decía nada más, la mayor solo soltó una risilla traviesa y negó con su cabeza.

R&Q/S&B/R&Q/S&B/R&Q/S&B/R&Q/S&B/R&Q

"¿Qué te pareció la hermana de Britt?" Santana se caracterizaba por siempre ir al grano.

"Creo que es un mujer muy hermosa" respondió mientras se sacaba la chaqueta de combate y se quedaba con una polera blanca.

"Creo que deberías invitarla a salir, ¿Cómo sabes si después formas tu propia familia?" eso es lo que quería la morena mayor, que su hermana encontrara al amor de su vida y formara su familia para que de una vez por todas dejara de arriesgar su vida en las guerras.

"Acabo de conocerla Santana, no creo que sea apropiado, además dentro de un año vuelvo al "refugio" y no creo que sea buena idea formalizar algo" le explicaba mientras se quitaba las botas y los pantalones.

"Pues yo creo que deberías pensártelo" dijo para luego salir de la habitación e ir hasta donde se encontraba su esposa.

Rachel se metió a la ducha para poder quitarse un poco del cansancio que le había producido el viajar 10 horas en los camiones blindados hasta su ciudad y además dejar de pensar en las palabras de su hermana, en verdad Quinn era muy hermosa, y estaba segura que sus hijos sería hermosos y más si salían con el color de sus ojos, ese hermoso verde con algunos tintes de dorado. Dio un suspiro y sacudió su cabeza, después de todo no estaría mal el que formara su propia familia como lo había hecho su hermana.

R&Q/S&B/R&Q/S&B/R&Q/S&B/R&Q/S&B/R&Q

_Cuatro meses después _

Rachel y Quinn se habían acercado bastante en los últimos meses, cada vez que Santana y Brittany salían ellas se quedaban en casa con los niños mientras veían películas y se conocían cada vez más.

Ambas sentían cosas muy fuertes por la otra pero no se atrevían a confesarlo ya que no estaban seguras de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos. Santana y Brittany ya se habían dado cuenta de que sus hermanas estaban enamoradas, las sonrisas, las miradas, los celos de Rachel cuando algún chico se acercaba a la rubia en plan de coqueteo o cuando Quinn se pasaba horas sin dirigirle la palabra a la morena solo por el hecho de que esta fuera demasiado amable con alguna chica, que evidentemente estaba coqueteando con ella.

"Y bien, ¿Qué haremos hoy?" Santana llegaba al living con su hija en brazos mientras Britt la seguía desde atrás con su pequeño.

"Hmm, no lo sé, tenía pensado" le respondía su esposa.

"¿Y a ustedes que les pasa?" les preguntó a Rachel y Quinn quienes estaban sentadas viendo la televisión, una muy separada de la otra, cosa que no era normal a no ser de que estuvieran peleadas.

"Nada, pregúntale a Rachel si es que no tiene planes, quizás valla a salir con alguna de las mujerzuelas que están babosas" la rubia no era muy buena ocultando sus celos.

"Que las chicas me miren y me coqueteen no es mi culpa, yo no les correspondo" la morena menor ya estaba cansada de siempre repetir lo mismo.

"Si claro, por eso mismo es que les sonríes" Santana y Brittany solo veían con una pequeña sonrisa a sus hermanas, eran tan lentas que no se daban cuenta de que estaban perdidamente enamoradas de la otra.

"Pero yo no te digo nada cuando los tipejos se te pegan como chicle y tú solo le sonríes y no les dices nada" otra que no sabía ocultar sus celos.

"Solo soy cortés, además estoy soltera y puedo hacer lo que yo quiera" golpe bajo pensó la morena.

"Yo también estoy soltera y no tengo porque darte explicaciones a ti" le devolvía el golpe a la rubia.

"Bueno, será mejor que dejemos a la parejita con sus problemas pre-maritales mientras nosotras nos vamos a dar un paseo con estos hermosos" decía la morena mayor en voz alta haciendo sonrojar a su hermana y cuñada. Las chicas salieron dejando pensativa a las otras dos, Santana tenía razón, las peleas que tenían eran como si fueran una pareja, siempre hablaban los celos.

"Eh… ¿quieres ver una película?" la morena fue la primera en romper aquel silencio tan incómodo que se había originado.

"Claro, porque no" le respondió, Rachel fue por las palomitas mientras ella ponía la película, era una costumbre que habían adoptado hace dos meses.

Las chicas se acomodaron en el sillón y se dispusieron a ver la película pero la verdad es que ninguna de las dos podía concentrarse, Quinn no dejaba de pensar en sus sentimientos hacia la morena menor, cada vez que esta la hablaba o miraba sentía como todo su cuerpo se estremecía, cada vez que ambas rozaban sus manos o sus miradas se encontraban su corazón explotaba de felicidad y comenzaba a latir descontroladamente. Se sentía tan bien con ella, nunca antes había sentido algo así por alguien más, aunque tan solo tenía 18 años mientras que Rachel se encontraba maravillada con aquella hermosa rubia de llamativos ojos verdes, sentía su corazón desbocarse con tan solo pensarla y ni imaginar cuando esta la hablaba o sus miradas se encontraba por un milisegundo.

Quinn veía de reojo a la morena, repasaba con su mirada aquel contorno de su bello rostro, como amaba ese castaño cabello, largo y sedoso, esos ojos marrones tan profundos e intensos y esos labios, no eran gruesos pero se veían tan apetitosos. Se relamió los labios, como deseaba probarlos y perderse en su sabor. Se sonrojó ante ese pensamiento y vio como Rachel volteaba su cara y se quedaba mirándola, la morena se encontraba igual, deseaba tanto poder probar sus labios, enredar sus dedos en ese sedoso cabello rubio.

Sin darse cuenta se habían ido acercando a tal punto que podía sentir el suave aliento de la otra golpear sus labios "Eres tan hermosa" dijo Rachel para luego cerrar la distancia que las separaba y sus labios se fundían en un tierno beso con los labios de la rubia. Sintieron como un pequeño escalofrío les recorrió el cuerpo haciendo que Quinn pasara sus brazos por el cuello de la morena mientras esta se aferraba a su cintura sin despegar sus labios, pero como debían respirar tuvieron que separarse pero unieron sus frentes con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

"Dios, es lo mejor que he probado en mi vida" dijo la morena sonriendo ampliamente.

"No sabes las ganas que tenía de probar tus labios" confesó la rubia.

"¿Y qué tal soy besando?" le preguntó con aires de grandeza.

"Hmm, digamos que no estás tan mal" dijo con ganas de molestarla.

"¿A sí?, ¿a cuántos más has besado?" le preguntó sintiendo un poco de celos.

"Solo a mi ex novio y un par de chicos más" dijo restándole importancia viendo la cara de pocos amigos que tenía la morena.

"Yo a tu edad ni siquiera había dado mi primer beso" dijo esta.

"No seas mentirosa, Santana me contó que a los 13 ya andabas de novia" dijo picándole las costillas haciendo que esta se riera.

"Está bien, tienes razón, además eso es pasado, ahora nosotras somos el presente y ¿Por qué no? el futuro" le volvió a dar un tierno beso para luego terminar de ver la película pero esta vez abrazadas y dándose uno que otro beso.

R&Q/S&B/R&Q/S&B/R&Q/S&B/R&Q/S&B/R&Q

_Tres meses después._

Quinn y Rachel llevaban dos meses de novias, pero sus hermanas no sabían o eso era lo que ellas creían ya que Santana era tan astuta que ya sabía lo que le pasaba a su hermana quien andaba toda babosa por la rubia.

Era un día especial, ambas se quedarían solas en la casa ya que Santana y Brittany viajarían junto a sus hijos a New York ya que la rubia iría a ver su academia de baile, así que Rachel aprovechó de que Quinn tenía clases en su nueva universidad para preparar una cena para su novia.

Le tomó cerca de 1 hora preparar todo para luego subir a su habitación y darse una ducha mientras rogaba que la rubia aún no decidiera aparecerse. Se puso un jeans blanco, una camisa celeste y sus converses negras, se tomó el pelo en una cola y decidió que era hora de esperar a su amada en el living.

A eso de las 8 de la noche una rubia cansada de tantas horas de estudio llegaba a la casa encontrándose con una adorable morena parada al lado de una mesa perfectamente adornada, con algunas velas que le daban el toque romántico.

"Woow" fue lo único que pudo decir la rubia, no entendía como cada día que pasaba se enamoraba más de la morena.

Rachel se apresuró y tomó los cuadernos y mochila de la mano de su novia, dejó las cosas en uno de los sillones para luego guiarla hasta su asiento "Espero que te guste lo que he preparado, como sabes, no se me da muy bien con la cocina" dijo un poco apenada.

"El solo hecho de que tú lo hayas preparado me encanta" se dedicaron una hermosa sonrisa y comenzaron a cenar.

Mientras comían se contaban las cosas que habían hecho durante el día, se daban pequeños bocados la una a la otra, la morena le robaba pequeños besos a Quinn haciendo que esta se sonrojara. Fue una deliciosa cena, palabras textuales de la rubia mientras Rachel juntaba los platos y los dejaba en la cocina para comenzar a lavarlos, pero ex porrista tenía otros planes para su novia.

A lo largo de esos dos meses de noviazgo, ambas sentían deseos por la otra, Rachel se despertaba dura de tan solo haber soñado con su rubia, obligándolo a tomar largas y frías duchas para bajar su excitación mientras que Quinn se concentraba en sus estudios solo para dejar de pensarla y una que otra ducha también. Pero esa era la noche en que Quinn estaba segura de que quería que Rachel, el amor de su vida, fuera su primera vez.

La rubia abrazó a la militar por su cintura mientras repartía suaves besos por su cuello "Hoy estas muy guapa" le susurró en tono sexual haciendo que la morena tragara pesado.

"Tú siempre estas hermosa" le dijo Rachel continuando con lo que estaba haciendo.

"¿Por qué no dejas eso y vamos al dormitorio?, tengo una sorpresa para ti" le dijo con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

"Así y ¿Qué sorpresa?" se volteó y encaró a la rubia.

"Sígueme y verás" la tomó de la mano y la guio hasta su dormitorio.

A penas entraron, Quinn se abalanzó a los labios de su morena quien respondió inmediatamente, poco a poco la ropa iba estorbando y por ende se iban librando de ella hasta que ambas quedaron solamente con la ropa interior de abajo, Quinn con unas bragas de encaje blanco y Rachel con una bóxer celeste con tres botones negros al frente, y para que decir que se notaba desde lejos su erección.

"¿Estas segura?" le preguntó la militar acercándose a su novia y depositándola suavemente en la cama.

"Nunca he estado más segura en mi vida" dijo mientras el acariciaba las mejillas y se fundían en un tierno beso. La morena comenzó a bajar por su cuello en donde lamió y dejó unas pequeñas marcas para luego seguir bajando hasta encontrarse con los pezones duros y erectos.

"Eres hermosa" le dijo para luego tomar un pezón en su boca mientras que con su mano libre masajeaba el otro ceno haciendo que la rubia soltara varios gemidos de placer, al cabo de un tiempo cambio de ceno dándole la misma atención que a su hermano.

"Amor, te necesito" decía jadeando, ya no aguantaba más, sentía como su clítoris palpitaba y sus jugos la mojaban. Esa fue la señal que la morena necesitó para levantarse y tomar un condón de la mesita de luz, lo ajustó en su pene asegurándose de que no se saliera y se ubicó en la entrada de la rubia.

"Cariño, te dolerá al principio pero luego sentirás solamente placer" le explicó recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la rubia.

Poco a poco se fu introduciendo mientras veía como su novia hacia muecas de dolor "Me duele mucho" pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

"Tranquila, relájate y pasara" trataba de tranquilizarla mientras seguía penetrándola despacio hasta que sintió la barrera "Amor, esto te dolerá un poco más, pero verás que se pasará" la rubia se agarró de sus brazos y sintió como un intenso dolor le cruzaba en su intimidad, Rachel la había penetrado rompiendo su himen "¿Estas bien?" le preguntó un poco preocupada mientras repartía besos por todo su rostro.

"Uhm, muévete cariño" y eso fue todo, la morena comenzó a penetrarla lentamente, salía y entraba de la vagina de la rubia mientras que poco a poco iba adquiriendo más velocidad. Rachel se sentía tan feliz, ella era la única que había tocado a su princesa, había sido la primera vez de Quinn.

"Te amo pequeña" decía entre jadeos mientras la seguía penetrando.

"También…te amo" respondía esta quien se encontraba bajo los efectos del placer que le estaba brindando su novia.

Rachel salía y entraba dando golpes sordos, lo que indicaba que estaba cerca del clímax al igual que la rubia quien apretaba sus paredes vaginales alrededor del pene de la morena haciendo que esta se acercara cada vez más al éxtasis.

"Osita, estoy por correrme" decía la ex porrista mientras sentía como todo su cuerpo se adormecía preparándose para su primer orgasmo.

"Córrete para mi princesa" dijo Rachel mientras acariciaba el clítoris de la rubia con sus dedos llevándola así a la cima siguiéndola ella segundos después depositando su semen caliente en el condón.

"Te amo demasiado" le daba pequeños besos en el rostro a una cansada Quinn.

"Yo también te amo demasiado, eres el amor de mi vida" era el día más feliz de la rubia, nunca había imaginado que aquella morena, bajita pero fuerte se convertiría en el ser más importante de su vida, la amaba demasiado a pesar de solo conocerla de hace algunos meses atrás "No me imagino como sería mi vida si nunca te hubiera encontrado" confesó mientras se notaba el cansancio en su voz.

"Yo tampoco me lo imagino porque sé que junto a ti encontré mi hogar" y así se abrazaron y cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.


	2. Capitulo 2

**_Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen pero la historia si es de mi invención._**

* * *

_Dos meses después._

Rachel había encontrado un trabajo de vendedora de autos para poder mantenerse los meses que le quedaban en la ciudad ya que no pensaba seguir aprovechándose de la hospitalidad de su hermana y cuñada.

"Te he dicho que no es ninguna molestia, eres mi hermana chica" le dijo Santana cuando se había enterado que la morena menor entraba a trabajar.

"Pero es que me aburro en la casa, todas trabajan o estudian y los niños están en el jardín mientras yo me quedo sola sin hacer nada" y no era mentira, el estar mucho rato sin hacer algún tipo de actividad laboral la estaba aburriendo demasiado.

Quinn por otro lado estudiaba Pedagogía en ciencias naturales y asistía a la universidad desde las 11 de la mañana hasta las 6 de la tarde mientras que el horario de la morena era desde las 9 de la mañana hasta las 8 de la noche en donde llegaba cansadísima a la casa.

Como venía siendo la rutina desde hace un mes y medio, Rachel llegaba a la casa de su hermana a las 8:30 de la noche, cansada, con ganas de darse una ducha tibia y acostarse en su cómoda cama junto a su hermosa novia, saludó a Santana y a Britt "Hola chicas" saludaba con la mano en alto mientras dejaba su poleron en uno de los sillones.

"Hola Rach" saludaban las dos al mismo tiempo mientras los gemelos pedían ir con su tía quien los habían consentido muchísimo desde que vivía en esa casa. La morena jugó unos minutos con sus sobrinos hasta que ya no daba más del cansancio.

"¿Dónde está Quinn?" les preguntó ya que la rubia siempre la estaba esperando cuando llegaba.

"Está arriba haciendo un trabajo con unas compañeras, dijo que cuando llegaras subieras" le informó Brittany mientras seguía jugando con sus pequeños.

Rachel asintió y subió por las escaleras hasta la biblioteca.

"Toc toc" golpeó y recibió un adelante "Hola princesa" la saludo con un abrazo ya que la rubia al verla entrar se levantó y se fue a abrazar a su novia.

"Mi amor, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado" dramatizaba si hace solo unas horas que no se veían.

"Yo también pequeña" se separaron y se regalaron un dulce beso en los labios.

"Oh mira, ellas son mis compañeras de la universidad" la tomó de la mano y la presentó con las chicas que se encontraban en el lugar.

"Hola, soy Rachel" las saludó moviendo la mano.

"Woow, nunca dijiste que tu novia fuera tan guapa" hablaba una morena llamada Mercedes haciendo que la militar se sonrojara.

"Hola, yo soy Kitty" se presentó una rubia.

"Y yo soy Marley" dijo otra morena quien miraba intensamente a Rachel, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Quinn.

"Cariño tu sigue haciendo tu trabajo, yo iré a darme una ducha y a descansar un poco" dijo mirando a su novia con una hermosa sonrisa.

"Está bien mi amor, enseguida te sigo" le dio un beso un poco largo que dejó babosa a la morena.

"Bueno, nos vemos chicas" se despidió de todas y salió del lugar para ir a su habitación, es habitación que desde un mes y medio compartía con la rubia.

Se dio una ducha y se puso unos bóxers y una polera para luego meterse bajo las sabanas a esperar por su novia.

R&Q/S&B/R&Q/S&B/R&Q/S&B/R&Q/S&B/R&Q

_En la biblioteca unos minutos después._

"Bueno, creo que eso es todo por hoy chicas" Quinn comenzaba a recoger sus cosas mientras se despedía de sus compañeras.

"Creo que tendremos aprobado este ramo" hablaba Mercedes también recogiendo sus cosas.

"Solo espero que el profesor Newman no pongan muchas dificultades con el tema" decía Kitty ya refiriéndose el estricto profesor.

"No creo que haya problema ya que él dijo que podía ser el tema que nosotras quisiéramos" dijo Quinn.

"Si, tienes razón" asintieron todas.

"Bueno, nos vemos en la universidad chica" se despedía Mercedes al igual que las otras dos.

Quinn acompañó a sus compañeras hasta la puerta y luego volvió a subir para entrar en su habitación en donde Rachel se encontraba acostada mientras veía la televisión. La rubia se acercó a su morena y se recostó a su lado.

"¿Cómo te ha ido hoy cariño?" se abrazó a la morena.

"Pfff ha sido cansador, creo que es la primera vez que vendemos tantos autos, pero ahora me siento mucho mejor" le dejo un beso en la cabeza.

"¿Has comido?" se incorporó para mirarla a los ojos.

"Si, tranquila he comido de camino a casa ya que no creía poder aguantar más" sonrió mientras deja un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja de su rubia.

"Bueno, me iré a tomar una ducha y te vengo a hacer compañía" le dejo un beso en los labios y se metió al baño mientras la morena observaba el movimiento de sus caderas_…Esta niña me volverá loca…_pensó volviendo a fijar su atención en la televisión.

…

30 minutos después Quinn salía de la ducha con tan solo una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y su hermoso pelo rubio cayendo por su espalda.

"¿Te he dicho que eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida?" le dijo la Sargento desviando su mirada hacia las acciones de su chica quien se estaba esparciendo un poco de crema humectante en esas largas y hermosas piernas.

"En las últimas horas no" dijo haciendo un adorable puchero.

"Bueno, eres lo más hermoso que he visto y estoy segura que veré" se acercó a ella y la besó "Hmm, como extrañaba tus besos" dijo mientras se lamía los labios.

"Y tú no sabes cómo te he extrañado" le regalo otro beso el cual se fue tornando más pasional.

Rachel tomó de la cintura a la rubia apegándola más a su cuerpo mientras Quinn la tomaba de sus mejillas acercándola más en el beso, si es que era posible. La posición en que se encontraban era un poco incomoda por lo que la morena decidió recostar a su chica mientras se ubicaba encima de ella y dejaba una corriente de besos desde sus labios hasta su cuello en donde dejó unas pequeñas marcas.

"Rach, te he dicho que no me dejes marcas" le dijo la rubia al sentir las pequeñas mordidas de su novia en su cuello.

"Es inevitable pequeña" su voz sonaba extremadamente sexual "Quiero que todos sepan que eres mía" Quinn soltó una pequeña risa, le encantaba lo posesiva de su chica.

"Solo tuya y de nadie más" le dijo para luego comerle la boca en un beso.

La ropa de la morena estorbaba al igual que la toalla de la rubia así que optaron por lo más fácil y se deshicieron de ellas quedando ambas desnudas sobre la cama mientras se regalaban caricias interminables. Rachel bajó con sus labios desde el cuello hasta aquellos suculentos senos que tenía su novia.

"Me encantan" dijo para luego llevarse un pezón a la boca el cual succionó, lamió y mordió mientras que con su otra mano masajeaba suavemente al otro y de vez en cuando le daba pequeñas apretadas al pezón con sus dedos índice y pulgar haciendo que su chica gimiera de placer.

Quinn se encontraba sumida en un placer absoluto, las caricias que le regalaba la militar la estaban volviendo loca y si ella disfrutaba, pues su novia también debía hacerlo. Estiró su mano hasta alcanzar el miembro erecto de la morena y comenzó a masturbarlo "¿Te gusta cariño?" le pregunto entre dientes al ver la cara de placer de esta.

"Oh dios, si… sigue así pequeña" gemía mientras empujaba sus caderas para hacer una estocada más profunda.

"Me encanta lo duro que se pone a mi tacto" se escupió un poco en la mano y siguió masturbando a su chica.

"Solo contigo se pone así, tu eres la única que me calienta" seguía con las tetas de la rubia mientras introducía dos de sus dedos en la vagina de esta.

"Oh por dios" gemía de placer al sentir los dedos de la morena dentro suyo "así cariño, un poco más fuerte" sus deseos era órdenes para la morena quién aceleró sus estocadas con sus dedos mientras la rubia también aceleraba sus movimientos con sus manos en el pene de la morena "Mi amor, me voy a correr" le avisaba ya que sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse.

"Córrete para mi pequeña, quiero sentir tus fluidos en mis dedos" agregó un tercer dedo dentro mientras que con el pulgar acariciaba el clítoris de la rubia.

"¡Ahhh!..." gritaba al llegar al clímax. Rachel sacó sus dedos dentro de ella y se los llevó a la boca.

"Eres exquisita" decía saboreando los dedos llenos de los fluidos de la rubia haciendo que esta la tomara de la cara y la apegara a sus labios saboreando el los de la morena su propio sabor.

"Veo que alguien aún necesita ayuda" dijo Quinn al sentir el pene duro de su chica contra su muslo.

"Princesa, necesito estar dentro de ti" dijo con la voz suplicante, sentía que se volvería loca si no encontraba su liberación pronto.

"Entonces ven" le dijo esta mientras se acostaba en la cama y se abría de piernas dejando ver su mojada vagina haciendo que el miembro de la morena pegara un salto de excitación, esta fue hasta la mesita de luz y sacó una condón, abrió el envoltorio y lo deslizó por su grueso eje, bombeó un par de veces y no demoró en estar al lado de su chica "Veo que alguien está un poco desesperada" soltó una pequeña risita.

"Nunca has tenido bolas verdes preciosa, no te imaginas lo dolorosas que son y no pienso pasar por eso en este momento" y dicho esto penetró a la universitaria haciendo que esta soltara un gemido.

"Así mi amor, sigue así" sentía como su chica la penetraba deliciosamente.

"¿Te gusta cómo te la meto?" a las chicas las excitaba de sobre manera cuando hablaban sucio.

"Me encanta, eres tan buena en la cama, no te imaginas como extrañe tu gran pene dentro de mi" llevaba dos de sus dedos a su vagina y masajeaba su clítoris.

"Joder pequeña, no sabes cómo me pone cuando te acaricias" las penetraciones se volvieron más profundas y fuertes, en aquella habitación solo se escuchaban sus gemidos y los testículos de la morena chocando contra el culo de la rubia.

Mientras aceleraba sus estocadas se llevó uno de los pezones a la boca mientras la rubia deslizaba una de sus manos hacia atrás y acariciaba las bolas de la morena "Oh…así…harás que me corra"

"Ese es el plan cielo" las masajeaba más fuerte haciendo que la estocadas de la morena fueran más fuertes aún "Me corro…" dijo mientras se corría alrededor del miembro de la militar.

"Yo…igual" sentía como las paredes vaginales apretaban deliciosamente su miembro sumado al exquisito masaje en sus bolas la llevara al orgasmo más fuerte que haya tenido en su vida haciendo que depositara su gran cargamento de semen en el condón. Se dejó caer sobre el sudoroso cuerpo de la rubia mientras ambas tranquilizaban su respiración.

"Sin duda el mejor orgasmo que he tenido en mi vida" dijo sacando su flácido miembro de la vagina de la rubia para luego quitarse el condón y tirarlo al basurero.

"Yo solo sé que eres asombrosa en la cama" dijo la rubia mientras se abrazaba a su cuerpo al volver a la cama.

"Será mejor que durmamos, mañana tengo que trabajar y tú tienes que ir a la universidad" le dijo dejando un tierno beso en su frente.

"Te amo, sueña conmigo" dejo un beso en sus labios y luego uno en el pecho para luego apoyar su cabeza en ese lugar como cada noche desde hace mes y medio.

"También te amo pequeña, descansa" tapó a ambas con las sabana y cayeron rendidas ante el sueño.

R&Q/S&B/R&Q/S&B/R&Q/S&B/R&Q/S&B/R&Q

_A la mañana siguiente_

Rachel debía entrar ese día a las 11 de la mañana, lo que le permitía desayunar con su hermosa novia. Se despertó primero y contempló el relajado rostro de la bella mujer que dormía a su lado. Nunca se imaginó que una mujer como Quinn Fabray se fijaría en ella. Siempre fue muy codiciada por las mujeres, que eran realmente bellas, pero aquella rubia era diferente, no solo era hermosa por fuera sino que también era una gran mujer por dentro, bueno una niña que comenzaba a ser mujer.

"Buenos días preciosa" su rubia acababa de despertar y la sacaba de sus pensamientos.

"Ey pequeña" le dejo un beso en los labios "¿Cómo has dormido?" le puso un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

"De maravilla y como no hacerlo después de la noche tan movida que hemos tenido" sonrió pícaramente.

"En realidad fue una muy buena noche" dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa. Se volvieron a besar y decidieron que era hora de levantarse si no querían llegar tarde a sus respectivos que aceres.

Se dieron un "baño" y luego se cambiaron de ropa para bajar a desayunar.

"Valla, valla, pero si son las conejas" Santana aparecía con sus hijos en brazos seguida de Brittany quien llevaba las mamilas.

"Oh dios, que vergüenza" decía Quinn mientras trataba de ocultar su sonrojo.

"Jajaja, hay hermanita, sí que sabes tratar a una mujer" Santana seguía con las bromas hacia su hermana menor haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

"Ya Santy, no ves cómo están las chicas" trataba de ocultar si gran sonrisa pero fallaba en el intento.

"Jajaja, quien iba a decir que mi pequeña hermanita fuera tan activa sexualmente" seguía con las bromas.

"Ya párale" decía Rachel tratando de calmar su sonrojo.

"Ok, ok tranquila tigre" dejaba de reírse y miraba a su esposa.

"Chicas, hay tostadas, huevos revueltos, jugo de naranja recién exprimidas y leche, nosotras saldremos durante el día" les informaba Britt mientras tomaba un bolso en donde llevaba algunas cosas de los niños.

"Así es par de tórtolas, pero nada de tener sexo en la cocina o en algún lugar que los niños o yo pueda tocar" aprovechaba de molestar todo lo posible a su hermana antes de irse.

"Si, si como digas Satán, digo hermanita" lo último lo dijo sarcásticamente "Ahora ¿nos podrían dejar desayunar? Llegaremos tarde" ambas se sentaban a la mesa y comenzaban a tomar desayuno.

"No es mi culpa que decidieran tener un rapidito en la ducha" fue el último comentario de la mayor de las Berry antes de salir de la casa y dejar a su hermana atorándose con algo que estaba comiendo.

"Cof, cof" recibía algunas palmadas de su novia y luego tomaba un trago de jugo de naranja "gracias princesa" se calmaba.

"Qué vergüenza con las chicas" decía mientras se llevaba una tostada a la boca.

"No te preocupes, Santana siempre ha amado molestarme con esas cosas" dijo de lo más tranquila.

"¿Cómo? ¿O sea que antes te ha pasado lo mismo?" preguntó un poco celosa.

"Bueno digamos que…hee" al parecer la había cagado "es que cuando salíamos con algunas chicas y decidía pasar la noche con ellas, bueno digamos que mi hermana tenía su habitación junto a la mía y se escuchaba todo" le explicó mientras apuraba su jugo.

"Oh, ok" fue lo único que dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se ponía a lavar las cosas que había ocupado, una señal de que estaba enoja o molesta por algo.

"Pequeña, eso era antes, cuando era más joven solía acostarme con chicas que conocía durante la noche" se levantaba y la abrazaba por la cintura "Eso es el pasado, tu eres mi presente y futuro princesa, te amo, no tienes que molestarte por esas cosas" la volteó para besarla.

"Tienes razón mi amor, eso es el pasado, lo siento" se disculpó mientras escondía su cara en el cuello de su chica.

"Tranquila preciosa, ahora será mejor que nos apresuremos si no queremos llegar tarde" se dieron una tierno beso y terminaron de lavar las cosas. Tomaron sus cosas y Rachel tomó la camioneta de su hermana ya que esta se la había pasado para que pudiera ir a trabajar e ir a dejar a Quinn a la universidad mientras ella utilizaba el auto de Britt. Luego de 15 minutos llegaron a la universidad de la rubia "¿Quieres que te venga a buscar peque?" le preguntaba.

"Eso ni se pregunta, nos vemos más tarde" se dieron un dulce beso y la rubia se bajó de la camioneta y entró a la universidad mientras la morena puso en marcha nuevamente el auto y se fue con dirección a su trabajo.

* * *

_**Hey Guys! si losé, ayer debí haber subido este capitulo pero me traspapelé y creí que hoy era Sábado...pero como lo prometido es deuda aquí les traigo la actualización...este fic será corto y tendrá un poco de drama... espero que les guste.**_

_**Mil de gracias por los comentarios, follows y favoritos del capitulo anterior... lo valoro mucho ya que ustedes son los que motivan al escritor a continuar con las historias...como siempre esperaré sus comentarios con ansias (anímense a comentar...los reviews son amor) los re quiero un montón y nos vemos el próximo Sábado.**_


	3. Capitulo 3

Brody Weston, era un chico apuesto a los ojos de muchas chicas, con sus ojos azules y un cuerpo bien trabajado, su sonrisa perfecta, como si de un comercial de pasta dental se tratara, que dejaba a muchas babosas por él. Estudiaba Educación Física y tenía una que otra clase junto a Quinn.

El chico desde que vio a la hermosa rubia había caído rendido, según él era amor a primera vista. Desde hace unas semanas intentaba acercarse lo máximo posible a la rubia, pasaba los ratos libres que había entre clases buscándola para poder entablar algún tipo de conversación con la chica y casi siempre lo lograba, claro que Quinn solo pensaba que era porque era un buen chico y solo quería ser su amigo.

"Hola rubia" la saludaba el chico mientras se sentaba junto a ella en la biblioteca.

"Oh, hola Brody ¿Qué haces por aquí?" lo saludó mientras volvía su atención al libro que estaba leyendo.

"Necesitaba un libro para un trabajo de Acondicionamiento Físico y te vi así que pensé que podría pasar el rato contigo" le dedicaba su sonrisa "Matadora" según él.

"Ah, ahora no tengo mucho tiempo, necesito leer este libro para la clase de mañana y aún no he leído ni la mitad" le explicaba con una mueca de disculpa grabada en su rostro.

"No pasa nada, solo déjame acompañarte, aunque sea en silencio, y haces mi día" no paraba de coquetearle.

"Eeeh…bueno" le dio una sonrisa y siguió leyendo bajo la intensa mirada del moreno. Quinn podía sentir a mirada del chico sobre ella pero no le dio mayor importancia así que siguió leyendo hasta que se hizo la hora de su próxima clase. "Bueno, debo ir a mi próxima clase, nos vemos luego" se despidió mientras tomaba sus cosas y comenzaba a caminar fuera de la biblioteca.

"Espera, no me molesta acompañarte" el chico llegaba a su lado y ambos comenzaban a caminar "Y… ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy en la noche?, ya sabes que mañana es sábado y no tendremos clases" se ponía nervioso.

"Lo siento, pero hoy saldré con mi novia, cumplimos 5 meses juntas" decía toda emocionada sin notar el gesto de desagrado y desilusión por parte del moreno.

"Oh, no sabía que tenías novia" sonreía tratando de ocultar su malestar "No importa, otro día será" sonreía.

"Lo siento, tienes razón otro día será" le sonrió "Este es mi salón, nos vemos" se despedía con un beso mientras entraba en la sala dejando al chico embobado por el gesto.

R&Q/S&B/R&Q/S&B/R&Q/S&B/R&Q/S&B/R&Q

Rachel ese día llegaba temprano del trabajo solo para bañarse, vestirse elegantemente y esperar a su hermosa novia para ir a cenar fuera y celebrar a lo grande esos 5 meses de noviazgo, los cuales eran los más felices que había pasado en su vida.

Se vistió con un pantalón gris, una camisa celeste suave y sus infaltables converse blancas, se perfumó, peinó y esperó a su novia.

45 minutos después llegaba la rubia quien sonreía ante la imagen de la morena vestida formalmente.

"Estas hermosa Rach" le dijo mientras la besaba y la abrazaba.

"Tengo que estar a la altura de la maravillosa mujer que tengo a mi lado" sonreía "Ve a cambiarte pequeña, te espero para que vallamos a celebrar" le daba una pequeña palmadita en las nalgas y la rubia subía como una niñita pequeña por las escaleras con dirección a su habitación.

30 minutos después, Quinn bajaba con un hermoso vestido ceñido a su cuerpo de color crema con escote en V y de largo hasta más arriba de las rodillas. Llevaba el pelo tomado en un moño alto, maquillaje ligero y unas hermosas sandalias de taco plateadas.

"Woow" fue lo único que pudo decir la morena ante aquella imagen, Quinn realmente se veía despampanante "Aún no puedo creer como una mujer como tú, hermosa y maravillosa, puede estar con alguien como yo, pequeña y desaliñada" se acercaba a la rubia y la rodeaba con sus brazos por la cintura.

"Eres preciosa Rachel, y tienes un inmenso corazón, simplemente es imposible no enamorarse de ti, a veces pienso que podría perderte" se ponía un poco triste ante tal pensamiento.

"Hey, nunca me perderás princesa, te amo como nunca he amado a nadie" le beso delicadamente los labios "Ahora dejemos de pensar en eso y vallamos a disfrutar de este día" la tomó de la mano y ambas salieron de la casa, se montaron en la camioneta de Santana y se dirigieron al restaurante.

….

La velada transcurrió entre mimos, pequeños besos, risas, miradas, bocados, sonrojos y muchos sentimientos. Degustaron la deliciosa comida que allí servían y bebieron de la mejor cosecha que el lugar tenía.

"A sido el mejor día de mi vida" decía Quinn mientras iba agarrada al brazo de la morena.

"El mío también, nunca me imaginé que podría ser más feliz a tu lado" ambas se sonrieron y se dieron un corto beso para seguir su camino hacia el auto directo hacia la reservación en el mejor hotel de la ciudad.

La noche se pasó entre besos y gemidos, caricias en las cuales se demostraban cuanto se amaban, en donde sus cuerpos danzaban la melodía del amor. Luego de varias horas de hacer el amor el cansancio se hacía presente y las chicas caían rendidas en los brazos de Morfeo pensando que la vida no podría ser más buena con ellas.

R&Q/S&B/R&Q/S&B/R&Q/S&B/R&Q/S&B/R&Q

_Un mes después._

Brody lo seguía intentando, siempre le regalaba chocolates a la rubia, quien seguía pensando que el chico solamente era amable. Llegaba con rosas todos los días, le daba peluches, la invitaba a cenar y al cine y la rubia aceptaba ya que el moreno se había convertido en un buen amigo de ellas aunque esto le trajera problemas con su morena novia.

"No sé por qué tienes que salir todo el tiempo con él, yo soy tu novia y cada vez que quiero salir contigo no puedes porque saldrás con el estúpido ese" Rachel ya se estaba cansando de siempre repetir lo mismo peor no podía hacer nada más, poco a poco veía como su relación se iba destruyendo.

"Es solo un amigo, sabes que yo te amo a ti" trataba de tomarle de la cara pero la morena le quitaba las manos, gesto que le dolió pero entendía que su novia estuviera molesta "Él no tiene muchos amigos y le hace bien salir con otras personas" le explicaba.

"Pues que se busque otros amigos, hace varias semanas que no hacemos nada juntas, apenas y te veo cuando llego, pero estas agotada así que te duermes enseguida" le reclamaba.

"Eso es porque este último tiempo me han tocado ramos muy difíciles" se seguía excusando.

"Sabes que, esto no nos llevará a nada, tu seguirás saliendo con ese tipo y yo seguiré siendo la imbécil que estará detrás de ti, rogando un poco de tiempo que debería corresponderme por ser tu novia" alzaba un poco la voz "Además supongo que no te has dado cuenta que el tal Brody no busca solamente una amistad contigo".

"¿Pero qué estás diciendo?, Brody solo es mi amigo, te estas imaginando cualquier cosa" se molestaba.

"Y más encima lo defiendes, sabes que más, me voy, hoy dormiré en el cuarto de invitados y no me busques cuando llegues" sacó una polera para dormir y se fue de la habitación dejando a una rubia en estado de Shock.

Ese día la rubia decidió no tomar mucho en cuenta los celos de su novia pues pensaba que solamente era algo momentáneo así que esa noche decidió salir con su "amigo" a una fiesta que se haría en casa de Kitty Wilde para despejarse un poco, sin imaginarse que esa decisión cambiaría su relación completamente.

Esa fue la primera vez que ambas discutieron fuertemente, fue la primera vez que desde que eran novias dormían separadas, esa noche ninguna, luego de que la rubia llegara a casa, ninguna pudo conciliar el sueño al faltarles la persona que más amaban a su lado. Luego de eso las peleas se volvieron algo del día a día, los celos de ambas estaba destruyendo la relación.

….

Así pasó un mes y medio más, Rachel había decidido tomar doble turno en el trabajo por lo que llegaba realmente tarde solo para no encontrarse con la rubia. Los fines de semana prefería no salir de su cuarto en todo el día, solamente lo hacía para comer y beber algo, a veces salía a correr y cada vez que veía a Quinn giraba la mirada y se metía en su cuarto.

Mientras Quinn se enfocaba en sus estudios, le dolía que su Rachel le volteara la cara cada vez que pasaba a su lado, no entendía como su hermosa relación pasó a ser una relación insostenible, esa ya no era una relación, ni siquiera sabía si es que aún estaban juntas. Aún era miga de Brody, el chico era un gran apoyo para ella en ese tiempo, la consolaba cada vez que lloraba y le tendía una mano cuando estaba destrozada.

"Hola hermana" la saludaba Santana mientras se sentaba junto a ella en el sillón del living.

"Hola San" tomaba otro sorbo de su cerveza.

"¿Qué ha pasado entre tú y Quinn?" si su hermana se caracterizaba por algo, eso era por ser extremadamente directa y sin anestesia a la hora de decir las cosas.

"Yo… creo que ya no estamos juntas" dijo sintiendo como su pecho se apretaba.

"Pero si se veían tan felices, ¿Qué fue lo que les pasó?" no entendía como de una día para otro de ser una pareja muy feliz pasaron a ser una desconocidas.

"Creo que yo tuve la culpa, los celos me invadieron cuando ella comenzó a salir con el tipo ese, Brody, sé que necesita su espacio pero yo era su novia y ni siquiera tenía tiempo para mi" se terminaba la botella de cerveza e iba por otra.

"Yo creo que aún estas a tiempo, Quinn ha sufrido mucho por todo esto, Britt me ha dicho que por las noches no para de llorar y lo que más le duele es que tú hagas como si nunca hubiera pasado nada entre ustedes" Santana entendía en cierto modo a su hermana, nunca hubiera dejado que su esposa saliera tanto con un tipo que daba mala espina, pero tampoco era como para que tiraran todo por la borda a tan poco tiempo de que la morena menor tomara la decisión de partir nuevamente o quedarse y ocupar un cargo administrativo.

"¿Enserio lo crees?" preguntaba con ilusión a su hermana.

"Claro" le respondía "ten, ve a buscarla, llévala a comer y arregla la situación" le daba las llaves de su camioneta y la militar salía de inmediato hacia la universidad de su amada.

R&Q/S&B/R&Q/S&B/R&Q/S&B/R&Q/S&B/R&Q

"¿Cómo has estado?" le preguntó Brody mientras la abrazaba.

"Un poco mejor, gracias por subirme el ánimo" le devolvía el abrazo. En ese instante el moreno acercó sus labios a los de la rubia y la besó. Quinn no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba en Shock, se suponía que Brody era su amigo.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de que Rachel se encontraba desde la camioneta de su hermana presenciando la escena, eso terminó de romper su corazón, sintió como lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, se las secó y emprendió su regreso a la casa de su hermana, ya había tomado una decisión con respecto a lo que haría.

Brody se separó del beso y miró a la rubia con una sonrisa, la chica no lo había rechazado "Yo Quinn… me gustas…no, creo que te amo, desde la primera vez que te vi" le confesaba y la rubia se daba cuenta de que todo lo que le había dicho Rachel era verdad, el chico estaba enamorado de ella.

"Yo Brody, no puedo corresponderte" se separaba del abrazo.

"Pero me has besado" le decía confuso.

"No, tú me has besado, yo solo estaba en Shock porque pensaba que éramos amigos" le decía alzando un poco la voz.

"Y lo somos, pero si me dieras una oportunidad te demostraría que te puedo hacer feliz, que soy mejor que esa…"

"No te atrevas a decir nada de Rachel, yo la amo, ellas es la mujer de mi vida y nunca te amaré como lo hago con ella, espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir, no quiero seguir siendo tu amiga" le dijo para luego irse del lugar.

R&Q/S&B/R&Q/S&B/R&Q/S&B/R&Q/S&B/R&Q

"¿Cómo te fu…" se quedó con las palabras en la boca al ver el estado en que su hermana llegaba a la casa "enana, dime que ha pasado".

Rachel solo lloró en los brazos de su hermana hasta que ya no tenía más lágrimas que derramar, luego de eso subió a su habitación y armó su bolso para luego bajar al living en donde su hermana y cuñada se encontraban totalmente confundidas.

"Yo he decidido que regresaré al ejército, he hablado con mis superiores y me han dicho que hoy mismo puedo integrarme a mi escuadrón" les explicó lo más claro que pudo.

"Pero… ¿y Quinn?" le preguntaba su cuñada.

"Yo…creo que ya tiene a alguien que se preocupe por ella, no es necesario que yo siga aquí" forzó una sonrisa.

"¿Es tu última decisión?" le preguntó Santana recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la menor "Bueno, espero que no pasen tantos años hasta que te vuelva a ver nuevamente" la abrazó aguantando las ganas de llorar.

"No se preocupen, les aseguro que pronto me verán por aquí" otra sonrisa forzada y salió de la casa sin mirar atrás.

….

"Holas chicas" las saludaba Quinn mientras dejaba sus cosas en uno de los sillones "¿Rach ha comido?" como todos los días la rubia le preguntaba a su hermana y cuñada si su novia había comido algo y estaba bien.

"Quinn, Rachel se ha ido" esa fueron las peores palabras que la rubia había escuchado en su vida.

"Jajaja, no molesten así" se negaba a creer pero veía las caras de las chicas "No, por favor, díganme que es mentira ¡Díganme que no me ha dejado!" gritaba y comenzaba a llorar.

"Lo siento Q, pero mi hermana ha vuelto al ejército, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer"

"No, no, no, no, no" decía mientras negaba con la cabeza y sentía como su corazón dolía demasiado hasta que cayó desmayada.

* * *

_**Hola chic s! si losé, me odian por dejarlo así pero les dije que habría un poco de drama... este fic constará de 6 capítulos contando el epílogo, así que estamos a la mitad, muchas gracias a todos los que se animaron y dejaron y comentario, follows o favorito, no saben como me anima a continuar con las historias... espero que se animen muchos más a comentar...lo estaré esperando con ansias...los re quiero y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo XD.**_


	4. Capitulo 4

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pero la historia si es mía.**_

* * *

Desde ese día Quinn era una muerta viviente, apenas comía ya que no tenía apetito, sufría desmayos de la nada, se encerraba en su habitación sin salir de ahí en varios días, ni siquiera iba a clases y cada vez que lo hacía se aislaba de todos, se pasaba las noches llorando mientras intentaba saber por qué el amor de su vida le había dejado. Ahora que estaba sin Rachel ya nada valía para ella.

Brittany y Santana estaban muy preocupadas por la rubia, veían como cada día se desmoronaba un poco más y ellas sin poder hacer nada ya que esta se encerraba en su mundo y no escuchaba a nadie. Varias veces trataron de comunicarse con Rachel pero simplemente le decían que estaba en misiones y que no podía recibir distracciones ya que podría interferir en su trabajo.

"Quinn" Brittany nuevamente trataba de hablar con su hermana "Vamos cariño debes alimentarte".

"Vete Britt, no quiero hablar con nadie" decía con la voz entrecortada tratando de aguantar las lágrimas.

"Q no es bueno que te encierres" seguía tratando "Hermanita déjame entrar" a la rubia mayor le dolía ver a su hermana así y ella no poder hacer nada.

Quinn escuchó a su hermana, tenía razón, no podía encerrarse en su mundo, tenía que tratar de salir adelante aunque le doliera el corazón cada vez que pensaba en su hermosa morena. Aún no entendía por qué Rachel la dejó, sabía que no estaban bien pero eso tenía arreglo.

"Oh cariño" Brittany abrazaba a su hermana en cuanto esta se había asomado en la puerta "Shh… tranquila todo va a estar bien" le acariciaba el cabello mientras se dirigía hacia la cama.

"Aun no entiendo por qué me dejo" empuñaba sus manos en la camisa de su hermana "se suponía que me amaba" lloraba desconsoladamente.

"Y lo hacía" le dijo rápidamente "pero no sé qué la llevó a tomar esa decisión, aquel día estaba decidida a arreglar las cosas contigo, Santy le dejó las llaves de la camioneta para que te fuera a buscar y así pudieran conversar" le contó.

"¿Cómo?" estaba confundida "Rach nunca llegó a la universidad…Oh por dios" se llevó una mano a la boca y nuevas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro.

"¿Qué pasó Quinnie?" Britt no entendía nada.

"Ese día yo…Brody, él me besó y yo me quedé en shock" ahora entendí todo "Rachel nos vio y pensó que la estaba engañando" el llanto volvía a aparecer haciendo que escondiera su cabeza en el cuello de la mayor.

"Por eso dijo que ya tenías a alguien más" a Britt todo le calzaba ahora.

"Yo la amo Britt, ellas es mi todo sin ella no puedo hacer nada"

"Tranquila pequeña todo estará bien, verás que Rachie volverá y estarán juntas de nuevo" trataba de tranquilizar a su hermana pequeña aunque sabía que lo que estaba diciendo era muy difícil que se cumpliera, Rachel simplemente estaba destrozada y todo por un mal entendido.

R&Q/S&B/R&Q/S&B/R&Q/S&B/R&Q/S&B/R&Q

"Sargento Berry López, es un honor que haya vuelto" Edward Thompson la saludaba con el típico saludo militar.

"A mí también me alegra haber vuelto General" soltaba el saludo y sonreía forzadamente.

La morena llevaba varias semanas en misiones con su escuadrón, pasaba todos los días en entrenamiento solo para no pensar en aquella rubia que le había roto el corazón. Desde ese día que dejó la casa de su hermana para volver al ejército se había vuelto una persona fría, cada vez que podía se encerraba en su tienda de campaña, ya no participaba de las pequeñas fiestas que organizaban sus compañeros al regresar a salvo de una misión.

Había recibido varias cartas de su hermana, en donde le preguntaba cómo estaba, le decía que la extrañaba pero nunca le mencionaba a la rubia y eso lo agradecía pero nunca le enviaba una carta de vuelta, simplemente no se sentía bien haciéndolo.

"Espero que esta noche se nos una" el hombre seguía con la conversación "Hoy vendrán algunas muchachas, tú sabes" le sonreía pícaramente y la morena solamente forzaba una sonrisa. Nunca volvería a probar otro cuerpo que no fuera el de la rubia, una vez que se conoce el cuerpo perfecto los demás ni siquiera llaman la atención era lo que ella ahora.

"No creo que pueda, estoy muy cansada, me ha tocado entrenamiento durante la tarde y lo único que quiero hacer es acostarme" le decía.

"Pero mujer ¿Qué te ha pasado?, antes no dudabas en ir a esos encuentros" le palmeaba la espalda.

"Lo siento señor, pero prefiero dormir, no estoy de ánimos" sin más se fue dejando al hombre con las palabras en la boca viendo como la "Gran Sargento Berry López" ahora ya no era más que una mujer la cual se veía abatida y sin ganas de disfrutar la vida.

La morena llegó a su tienda de campaña y se metió debajo de las cobijas mientras pensaba en aquel día que encontró a la mujer de su vida besando a otro, sabía que le hacía mal pensar en eso pero no podía quitarse esa imagen de la mente. Tantos "te amo" que fueron mentira, pensaba ella, tantas noches de pasión que solo era una careta para ocultar lo obvio, claro, si Quinn se empeñaba en salir con el chico, a pesar de que no le daba tiempo a su novia era por algo y ese algo era el romance que Rachel creía que tenían a su espalda.

Se volteó en la cama y sintió que su rostro se mojaba por las lágrimas que eran derramadas, como cada noche, desde ya varios días. Se secó la cara y se dispuso a dormir pero como ya era habitual, se quedó pensando en cómo hubiera sido su vida al lado de tan hermosa mujer, aunque sabía que nunca más sería posible.

R&Q/S&B/R&Q/S&B/R&Q/S&B/R&Q/S&B/R&Q

Era 21 de Mayo y Quinn no tenía ganas de salir de su habitación. Hace un mes que la morena se había marchado y que su vida ya no tenía sentido.

Desde hace varios días no sentía fuerzas en su cuerpo, no tenía ganas de comer y se mareaba fácilmente sin motivo alguno. Esto estaba preocupando a su hermana y cuñada que creían que podía ser algún cuadro de depresión por la pérdida de la militar y querían Salir de la duda pero la rubia menor no ayudaba mucho.

"Vamos Quinnie, será mejor que vallamos al médico" Brittany le hablaba con dulzura.

"¿No entienden?, no quiero ver a nadie, menos a un doctor" decía mientras escondía su cabeza bajo un almohadón.

"Pero hermanita, tienes que ver tu salud, no queremos que te enfermes" Brittany era lo más dulce que podía, quería ayudar a su hermana y sabía que esa era una tarea difícil.

"Que no, ¿acaso no saben escuchar?" no entendía por qué no la dejaban sola de una buena vez.

"Rubia, será mejor que levantes tu trasero de una buena vez y vayamos al doctor" Santana tenía que comportarse de esa manera o sino no lograrían ayudar a la universitaria.

"Que no…" se vio interrumpida por los brazos de una morena quien la levantó y salió de la pieza con la rubia a cuestas directo al auto, si no se apuraban perderían la hora de consulta con el médico.

"¡BAJAME SANTANA!" gritaba pataleando y dándole pequeños golpes en la espalda.

"Si tú no quieres ir, pues irás a la fuerza y se acabó" la sentó en el asiento trasero de la camioneta y luego cerró la puerta mientras ella y la rubia mayor también se montaban y partían a la clínica.

"Que sepan que esto es en contra de mi voluntad" se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño.

"Si, si como digas" Brittany solo reía ante la actitud berrinchuda de su hermana, a pesar de ser mayor de edad estaba comportándose como un niñita pequeña.

30 minutos les tomó llegar a la clínica en donde atendía el médico de la familia Berry Pierce, el mismo que trajo al mundo a los hermosos gemelos y un muy buen amigo de las chicas.

Se bajaron de la camioneta y entraron a la clínica sin saber que dentro de esta le daría una noticia que cambiaría las cosas, o mejor dicho, la vida de cierta rubia universitaria.

R&Q/S&B/R&Q/S&B/R&Q/S&B/R&Q/S&B/R&Q

Rachel sentía una extraña sensación en su pecho. Ese día se había levantado a la misma hora de siempre, se había dado una ducha helada y había realizado sus ejercicios matutinos para luego ir a desayunar con sus demás colegas. Estuvo allí alrededor de 40 minutos ya que debía ir a entrenar a su tropa. Se despidió de todos y salió hacia el campo de entrenamiento en donde ya se encontraba ubicado el escuadrón terrestre que estaba bajo el mando de ella.

Luego del finalizar el entrenamiento, alrededor de las 1 de la tarde comenzó a sentir como su corazón se aceleraba y un sentimiento cálido la rodeaba por completo se le venía a la mente la imagen de Quinn. No le hallaba explicación a ese hecho y mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos

"¡Sargento Berry López!" uno de sus "protegidos" la sacaba de su mundo.

"Dígame cabo Puckerman" volvía a su papel.

"Solo le estaba diciendo que la extrañamos anoche, usted nunca se perdía esos encuentros" el chico era moreno y un poco más alto que ella. Noah Puckerman desde que entró se volvió su amigo y a veces confidente pero siempre había mucho respeto de parte de ambos.

"Ah, sí, anoche estaba un poco cansada y necesitaba dormir" que barata excusa, pensó la morena.

"Oh bueno, pero no se preocupe, volveremos a celebrar la próxima vez que ganemos algún encuentro" le sonreía animándola.

"No te preocupes Noah, la próxima vez te prometo que asistiré" forzó una sonrisa que el chico notó de inmediato pero prefirió no preguntar, si Rachel quería se lo contaría y sino, solo esperaba que la situación se arreglara lo antes posible porque él también se había dado cuenta que la morena ya no era la misma de antes.

"Bueno, entonces nos vemos en el próximo entrenamiento" ambos hicieron el saludo militar y el morena se fue dejando a Rachel aún pensativa.

R&Q/S&B/R&Q/S&B/R&Q/S&B/R&Q/S&B/R&Q

"Buenas tardes chicas, que alegría verlas por acá" las saludaba el doctor, un hombre alto de pelo blanco y ojos verdes.

"Buenas doc" lo saludaba Santana con una abrazo seguida de Brittany.

"Doctor, venimos porque necesito saber el estado en que se encuentra mi hermana" Brittany estaba realmente preocupada.

"Supongo que esta chiquilla es tu hermana" miraba a la rubia menor.

"Así es, hace ya varios días no quiere comer, no se levanta, pasa los días acostada y se desmaya por cualquier cosa" le relataba alguno de los síntomas que notaba en su hermana menor.

"Bueno, tendré que mandarla a hacerse unos exámenes para comprobar que su salud tanto física como psicológica estén bien" las mayores asintieron mientras el doctor llamaba a una enfermera y le tomaba la muestra de sangre y los exámenes correspondientes a un chequeo de rutina.

Tuvieron que esperar alrededor de 45 minutos mientras la sangre era analizada y el doctor revisaba las radiografías de tórax, cerebro, etc. Luego de ese tiempo el hombre las volvió a llamar a su oficina.

"¿Y bien doc?" era la morena la que preguntaba.

"Bueno, las radiografías no tienen ningún problema, todo está en orden" las chicas respiraban más aliviadas "El examen de sangre arrojó que los niveles de colesterol y hemoglobina estaban normales, así que tampoco tienen que preocuparse en ese sentido" las chicas estaban ya más relajadas pero no entendía como la rubia podía tener todos esos síntomas y no tuviera nada.

"Pero doctor, mi hermana ha tenido esos síntomas desde hace ya varias semanas, ¿Cómo es posible que no salga nada en esos análisis?" Brittany era la que preguntaba.

"Bueno, el análisis de sangre también ha arrojado otra cosa y según los síntomas que usted me describe esto es lo que su hermana presenta" abrió el sobre blanco que tenía en las manos y comenzó a leerlo en voz alta "Lucy Quinn Fabray Pierce, examen solicitado: HCG SUB-BETA EN SANGRE, resultado POSITIVO" finalizaba y las chicas lo miraban como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas.

"Eh… ¿Podría explicarnos que significa eso?" Santana esta vez preguntaba.

"Lo que acabo de leerles es una prueba de embarazo, Felicidades Quinn, estás embarazada y según esto tienes dos meses de gestación" dijo el hombre sonriendo hacia la más joven de las Fabray Pierce.

Las chicas aún procesaban las noticia, Santana y Brittany solo pensaban en que debían informarle sobre esto a la militar aunque les costara un mundo encontrarla lo harían para que así se hiciera cargo de aquel angelito que vendría al mundo.

Quinn, ella era otra historia, aún no podía creer las palabras que aquel hombre le había dicho, estaba embarazada de Rachel. Iba a tener un hijo nacido de aquel amor tan maravilloso que compartieron por 10 meses pero que había encontrado su final debido a los malos entendidos. Aquella noticia la había llegado de sorpresa. Nunca se imaginó que podría estar embarazada de la morena ya que ellas cada vez que tenían relaciones sexuales usaban protección, la morena siempre se encargó de usar condones ya que no quería alterar los estudios de su novia.

"¿Quinn?, ¿estás bien?" la rubia mayor ante el mutismo de su hermana decidía comprobar su estado pero no recibía ningún tipo de señal por parte de la más joven.

"Hey rubia, vamos reacciona" ahora era Santana la que se unía a su esposa en la tarea de hacer reaccionar a Quinn.

"Chicas" habló mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y una hermosa sonrisa florecía en su rostro "Voy a ser mamá" comenzaba a llorar de felicidad "Rach y yo tendremos un hijo" lloraba y reía a la vez mientras acariciaba su aún plano abdomen.

"Así es pequeña, serás una hermosa mamá" Brittany se había sumado al llanto de alegría de su hermana mientras Santana atesoraba esa imagen en su memoria y se prometía internamente que haría todo lo posible porque su hermana volviera con la rubia y así se hiciera cargo de aquel pequeño ser humano que venía en camino y pudiera ser feliz con la rubia.

….

Rachel se encontraba recostada en su cama, mirando el techo de su tienda de campaña. Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que había dejado la casa de su hermana y había vuelto al ejército, y aun así no podía dejar de pensar en aquella hermosa rubia que se robó su corazón por completo para luego destrozarlo.

"Sargento Berry, hay alguien que quiere verla" John, uno de los cadetes la sacaba de sus pensamientos avisándole que tenía visita. Ella solo soltó un largo suspiro y asintió con la cabeza haciendo que el chico se marchara.

Se alisó su uniforme y se dirigió al bunker que ocupaban como sala de reuniones y en donde atendían las visitas. Abrió la puerta y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Ahí, justo delante de ella se encontraba Santana Berry López, su hermana con su típica parada de perra, sabía que algo había pasado para que ella la fuera a buscar a la base.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" fue lo primero que atinó a preguntar.

"También me alegro de verte, hermanita" dijo esto último con sarcasmo. Estaba dolida con la militar por no responderle ni una sola carta y rechazar sus miles de llamadas.

"Lo siento, solo no quería saber de nadie y mucho menos que me recordaran en tema" se justificó y se sentí en uno de los sillones invitando a su hermana a hacer lo mismo.

"Bueno, he venido aquí a darte una noticia que de seguro cambiará tu vida" no se caracterizaba por andar con rodeos.

"Muy bien, tú dirás" se recostó en el sillón y esperó a que su hermana hablara.

"Quinn está embarazada" soltó sin anestesia mientras veía como el dolor puro se reflejaba en los ojos de la menor.

"Pues…me alegro mucho por ella y por Brody, de seguro está muy feliz" dijo apretando su mandíbula y aguantado las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

"No, no entiendes…" Rachel la interrumpió.

"Santana, no quiero seguir hablando de ese tema, no me importa que Quinn haya hecho su vida con ese imbécil, solo déjame" se le estaba haciendo difícil el no llorar.

"Rach…no entiendes ella no está emba…"

"¡No! tu no entiendes, no quiero saber que la mujer a la que amo está esperando un hijo…" Santana la interrumpió.

"¡Tuyo!...Quinn está esperando un hijo tuyo" Rachel quedó con la boca abierta "Ella comenzó a sentirse mal luego de que te fuiste y hace unas semanas la llevamos al doctor el cual nos lo confirmó, serás mamá Rach" le dijo mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro al ver la cara de incrédula que tenía su hermana.

"No, eso…no puede ser…nosotras nos cuidábamos, o siempre me encargue de eso, siempre usamos condones" no lo entendía.

"Sabes que a veces se rompen esas cosas sin que lo notes…" se acercaba a su hermana y la abrazaba "Rach, un hijo, Quinn está esperando un hijo tuyo".

La morena menor no aguantó más las lágrimas y comenzó a llorar de felicidad, iba a ser mamá, la mujer a la que amaba con todo su corazón estaba esperando un hijo de ella. Pero algo no le cuadraba, se suponía que Quinn la estaba engañando con Brody ¿o no? "Santana… ¿Quinn y Brody?"

Santana entendió la pregunta de su hermana y comenzó a contarlo todo lo que la rubia les había contado a Britt y ella luego de que las cosas se hubieran calmado haciendo que la menor se arrepintiera por la decisión que había tomado. Se dejó llevar por lo que había visto, sin ni siquiera darle la oportunidad de que la universitaria se explicara. Ahora solo esperaba que Quinn la siguiera amando y la perdonara por la estupidez que cometió aunque no estaba muy segura de eso.

* * *

_**Hola! Lo sé, pero han sido unas semanas horribles, he estado con gripe y llena de exámenes y presentaciones... lo lamento de verdad pero como recompensa le voy a agregar un capitulo más. Muchas gracias a todos los que dejan sus comentarios y los que dan a favorito y siguen la historia, ustedes saben que son parte fundamental de esta historia... bueno, espero que les guste este capitulo los re quiero y cuídense.**_


End file.
